Talk:Most Wanted, Book 1/@comment-37758703-20190103025005/@comment-3452092-20190103165643
Oh, they are definitely making things worse by delaying. What I would do, if I was them well, I'd be writing the thing, but if I really couldn't find a story for it), I would start by having monthly updates. Something along the lines of (examples not neccessarily all involving future events, some invovling things that have already happened): * "Hey, guys, we know you want Most Wanted, Book 2 and we aren't ready for it yet, but we have come up with this great new character. She's a prison guard where Hayley was being held and you'll meet her in the first chapter when Dave and Sam go to find out what happened to Hayley." * "Hey, guys, it's time for a Most Wanted update. We don't have much to report this month, but we thought we would find out what you wanted in a Most Wanted book. Most Wanted didn't really have much involvement with love interests. Is this something you want for book 2 and if so, who are your favorite love interests? Is there anyone you want to be a love interest that wasn't?" * "Guess what Most Wanted character is making an appearance in #LoveHacks this week. It's Nikhal. He's spending some time up in San Francisco, so give him a warm welcome." * "Jessica from Most Wanted must be out on good behavior, because she's spending some time in San Francisco and it's time to get flirty with her. Think Reza will be jealous?" * "You'll never believe who made an appearance in this weeks chapter of The Royal Romance. It's Reza! Did you spot him? Think he would have helped them find Tariq if they would have asked?" * "It's time to head to LA for the music festival and guess which Most Wanted police officer is making an appearance. It's Rebecca MacKenzie. Think she's come a long way since her first case?" * "Rebecca MacKenzie from Most Wanted has a brother who is running from the law. How did this happen? What's he doing in Endless Summer? And will she ever see her brother, again?" * "Spot one of Most Wanted's Captain Beckham's ancestors in The Crown & The Flame's special scene this week. Can you imagine the her breathing fire on Dave and Sam?" * "Most Wanted's favorite rookie cop is at it, again, but what's she doing at Berry High?" * "Check out Red Carpet Diaries today and keep an eye out for Officer MacKenzie. Think Dave and Sam should make an appearance investigating something your MC is involved in next book?" * "How bittersweet. You have a chance for Jake to send a message to his sister, Most Wanted's Rebecca Mackenzie, in this weeks chapter of Endless Summer. Will you let him send that message?" * "Sebastian's campaign against Chris for the presidency heats up in this week's chapter of The Freshman. What Most Wanted star is coming to Hartfeld to help him out?" * "Matt is friends with Most Wanted's favorite action hero star, Ryan. Think Ryan has been giving Matt tips on how to act? Find out about their friendship in this week's chapter of Red Carpet Diaries. Now with 100% fewer ninjas." * "Guess what Most Wanted duo is making an appearance in The Freshman today when you visit James on set. It's Ryan and Cassandra. I bet Cassandra likes Ryan as a co-star better than Hayley." * "Captain Beckham from Most Wanted had an ancestor who visited ancient Rome in this week's chapter of A Courtesan of Rome. Will you take the monkey off her back?" * "Ready to see Most Wanted's favorite acting duo on the big screen? Check out Ryan and Cassandra in this week's chapter of The Junior when the gang watches James's movie's debut." And most of that isn't even based on made up events. Most of those are just actual appearances by Most Wanted characters. A couple of them are highly educated guesses based off the facts that are there that the people actually are the people they look like and not just their appearance being used (have you read Nikhal's lines in #LoveHacks? It's absolutely him). And there are more places as well. Honestly, if they ask (like they did with America's Most Eligible) what we want most from a Red Carpet Diaries book 3, I'm beginning to think I should respond with "A Most Wanted crossover."